Afloat
by shousou
Summary: Una noche, un sofá, una película y él. Es todo lo que necesitaba. —MasamunexRitsu, colección de one-shots.


En mi defensa diré que la inspiración llega cuándo llega. Y aunque tenga unas cinco historias sin terminar, aquí os dejo un poco de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.

I'm so gomen.

* * *

**1. Titanic**

En ocasiones se preguntaba _qué_ demonios estaba haciendo con su vida. _Cómo_ acababa en determinadas situaciones que tan sólo conseguían incomodarlo. _Por qué _siempre llegaba a casa destrozado y sin fuerzas para ni siquiera respirar.

¿_Quién_ le mandaría marcharse de Inglaterra? Allí no trabajaba hasta el agotamiento físico y psíquico, y tampoco seguía una dieta tan horriblemente insana como la actual.

Y, sobretodo, en la tierra inglesa no estaba Takano-san. Aunque probablemente, muy en el fondo de su ser, la razón por la que Onodera Ritsu volvió a su país nativo fuera la minúscula esperanza de volver a encontrarse con su primer amor. Porque, por mucho que lo intentara y deseara, era imposible deshacerse de las memorias que compartió al lado de su superior en el instituto. Ya lo dicen. El primer amor _jamás_ se olvida.

Pero, claro está, el joven editor nunca admitiría eso.

Con tales pensamientos rondando en su cabeza, Ritsu caminaba con pesadez hacia su apartamento después de un largo día corrigiendo manuscritos y soportando los constantes gritos de su jefe junto a sus compañeros. Pero sólo él debía afrontarse a sus asiduas caricias y sus besos al lado de la máquina expendedora, cuándo ambos estaban solos. Y por mucho que él protestara, negara el placer que Takano estaba seguro de causarle —una más que obvia mentira— , la insistencia del editor era imparable.

Sorprendentemente, hoy el susodicho no lo acompañaba en la vuelta a casa. Una reunión larga, al parecer. Ritsu pensó que, por una vez, el mundo le sonreía.

Pronto abrió la puerta de su apartamento, y se dio el lujo de estirarse en el sofá descaradamente para distraerse con la televisión. Era viernes, al fin y al cabo, y no tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Pero su breve paz fue interrumpida súbitamente al escuchar el timbre.

Se levantó, y su corazón no pudo evitar empezar a latir rápidamente. Se regañó a sí mismo por tal hecho, pero era inevitable. Pocas personas, aparte de Takano Masamune, llamaban a su puerta. Por no decir nadie. Cruzó el vestíbulo, pero se detuvo a pocos metros, mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón retumbar en sus oídos. Debatía en si abrirle o no. En si quería seguir disfrutando de su soledad, o sentir la calidez que tan sólo su jefe podía proporcionarle.

Como en la mayoría de ocasiones, Ritsu cayó en la codiciosa tentación. Sentía algo de calor en sus mejillas, y como de costumbre, el sonrojo ya era visible en su rostro. Abrió la puerta lentamente, sin hacerlo completamente.

Sintió como su pecho se oprimía al ver los marrones ojos de Masamune clavados en él y su expresión impasible. El sonrojo se intensificó, y el heredero de la familia Onodera inconscientemente frunció el ceño a causa de todas las sensaciones que revoloteaban en su pecho.

—¿Necesitas algo, Takano-san?— Musitó con un tono molesto. Ahora se arrepentía de abrir la puerta.

—¿Has cenado ya?—

El moreno alzó una ceja, confundido.

—No, pero tenía planeado…¡Oye! —

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, el editor lo cogió por la muñeca, arrastrándolo fuera de su hogar forzosamente. Después de cerrar la puerta, Masamune se dirigió a la suya propia, abriéndola con su mano derecha mientras sujetaba a un furioso Ritsu con la izquierda.

—¡Takano-san, suéltame! ¡¿Qué demonios te crees qué estás haciendo, maldito enfermo?! ¡Esto es un secuestro!— Exclamó el joven de los dos, intentando deshacerse de aquel agarre de hierro, aunque fuera completamente inútil.

El de ojos marrones ignoró los gritos de su amado, y en pocos segundos ambos estaban en el vestíbulo, Masamune cerrando la puerta con llave para evitar que el menor se marchara rápidamente. Ritsu observaba sus acciones atónito.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Esto es realmente un secuestro! ¡Voy a acabar llamando a la policía!—

Masamune no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risa ante aquellas palabras. Se acercó hasta el sonrojado rostro del editor, y depositó un rápido beso en sus labios.

—Piensa lo que quieras. Pero esta noche la pasaremos juntos.— Susurró el jefe del departamento Emerald, provocando un placentero escalofrío en el moreno.

Ritsu desvió su mirada, el sonrojo intensificando de color.

—Estúpido…— Murmuró mientras seguía el mayor hacia el comedor.

El propietario del piso guardó su abrigo y bufanda, para después dirigirse a la cocina. Ritsu se aproximó algo nervioso.

—Voy a cocinar algo de arroz y setas. ¿Va bien?— Preguntó Masamune, mientras cogía los utensilios necesarios.

El editor, sonrojado, asintió ligeramente. —Puedo… ¿ayudar en algo?— Dijo después de unos segundos, sin ser capaz de mirar a su jefe.

El mayor parpadeó, sorprendido ante la pregunta de su subordinado. Ritsu no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más al notar la mirada de Masamune clavada en su figura.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Crees que no puedo cocinar?— Protestó el de ojos verdes, ofendido.

—Lo has dicho tú, no yo.— Respondió el editor de manga con una media sonrisa.

Ritsu notó como sus mejillas se encendían al rojo vivo, y sin ser capaz de replicar, cogió el arroz de las manos de su jefe y se acercó hasta la olla eléctrica. Masamune sonrió ante las acciones de su amado, y se fijó en su concentrada expresión, aquella que siempre usa cuándo trabaja, o simplemente cuándo hace cualquier cosas.

Y es que Ritsu siempre hacía todo con seriedad y solemnidad, incluso algo tan elemental como cocer el arroz. Pero ése era uno de los aspectos que más adoraba de su subordinado, y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Ambos se paseaban por la cocina mientras cada uno se ocupaba de una parte de la comida, pero se intercambiaban pocas palabras. Aunque era algo ya común en su relación aún sin decidir. Los dos editores tenían tantas cosas que decirse el uno al otro, y normalmente todo terminaba relacionándose con el trabajo, o aún peor, con el pasado que compartían. Cuándo se daba el último caso, Masamune terminaba confesándose de nuevo a un muy avergonzado Ritsu, quién siempre quería huir de aquel tópico.

La olla empezó a pitar estrepitosamente, indicando el fin de la cocción. El castaño se aproximó hasta el electrodoméstico y levantó la tapa, siendo recibido por el delicioso olor del arroz recién hecho. Sonrió mientras cogía dos tazones, uno marrón —el que normalmente usaba Masamune— y otro de color verde que Ritsu ya había utilizado en varias ocasiones. El mayor observó sus movimientos, y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Viendo cómo sabes dónde está cada cosa me hace pensar que estamos casados.— Dijo el hombre de ojos marrones, aún más entretenido al ver como las mejillas de Ritsu se teñían de un rojo carmesí, y como ese color llegaba a cubrir parte de sus orejas también.

—¡N-No digas bromas de mal gusto! ¡Jamás me casaría contigo!— Replicó el de ojos verdes, depositando un generoso montón arroz en ambos tazones.

Masamune dejó escapar una risa mientras colocaba las setas ya salteadas en un plato, y empezó a poner la mesa junto a su subordinado. Finalmente los dos editores se sentaron, uno frente al otro, y después de expresar el típico agradecimiento japonés por la comida, ambos comenzaron a comer. Ritsu parpadeó y sonrió al saborear la deliciosa cena bajo la atenta mirada del de ojos castaños.

—¿Sigues sin comer como una persona normal?— Preguntó el editor al observar el rostro del menor, quién parecía que por primera vez probara el arroz. Recordó la mala dieta que seguía, e incluso aquel desmayo que casi provocó un paro cardíaco en su propio corazón.

—¡No! ¡Digo, sí, como igual que una persona corriente!— Protestó el castaño ofendido, aunque obviamente mentía. Tan sólo ayer cenó de nuevo comida preparada en el supermercado, y hoy mismo ni desayunó.

Takano era capaz de notar claramente cuándo el de ojos verdes mentía, pero decidió no mencionar nada más. Y así la cena transcurrió en silencio, tan sólo escuchándose el sonido de los utensilios y algún que otro carraspeo. Ritsu se movía en su asiento, sintiéndose completamente incómodo. En su mente debatía varios temas con los que poder mantener una conversación, pero sabía que todo acabaría en el dormitorio del mayor. Así que simplemente se centró en comer deprisa para volver rápidamente a su apartamento y recibir sus muy merecidas horas de descanso.

—Gracias por la comida, Takano-san. Me voy ya.- Anunció el castaño, recogiendo su tazón y palillos para pasarles un poco de agua y jabón y dejarlos en la pica. Se apresuró a llegar hasta la puerta principal, pero de repente recordó que su jefe la había cerrado con llave.

—¿Dónde exactamente pretendes irte?— Escuchó el editor detrás suyo, y se giró para encontrase a Masamune apoyado contra el umbral de la puerta que daba al salón. —Dije que pasaríamos la noche juntos, ¿cierto?—

El de ojos verdes frunció el ceño. Realmente, aquel hombre era capaz de hacer lo imposible para que se quedaran juntos aunque solo fuera una noche. Ritsu no sabía si sentirse halagado, enfurecido o nervioso ante tal hecho. Todos sus sentimientos se convertían en un gran y confuso torbellino cuándo involucraba a su jefe, y normalmente no se veía con fuerzas de afrontarlo, con miedo que fuera arrastrado o tragado. Después de suspirar profundamente, el menor siguió a Masamune hasta el salón, y los dos se sentaron en el cómodo sofá. Segundos después, el de cabello oscuro tendió una película al editor.

—¿Y esto?— Preguntó, girando el DVD entre sus manos. En la portada aparecía el rostro de un hombre y una mujer, con un antiguo barco como fondo y en lo alto se leía claramente la palabra "Titanic".

—Nuestro plan para esta noche.— Respondió Masamune, impasible, mientras encendía la televisión y el lector de DVD.

Ritsu parpadeó y miró a su jefe con la boca medio abierta por la sorpresa.

—¿Y por qué Titanic de todas las películas?— Cuestionó el de ojos verdes, aunque se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber preguntado tal cosa.

—Porque es algo que las parejas ven.—

El editor se levantó y señaló con un dedo acusador al de ojos marrones, inquieto y con rostro sonrojado.

—¡Quién demonios dice eso! ¡Y para empezar, no somos pareja!—

Cómo era de esperar, sus protestas fueron como gotas de lluvia para Masamune, quién simplemente tomó al menor de la muñeca para volverlo a sentar, y seguidamente pulsó el botón de reproducir.

* * *

—…Menuda tontería de película.— Dijo el editor de ojos verdes cuándo aparecieron los primeros créditos acompañados por la famosa canción de la película.

Masamune miró a su subordinado algo sorprendido.

—A mí me ha gustado. Pensé que llorarías con el final.— Respondió el moreno, apagando el aparato rápidamente. Puede que le haya gustado la película, pero la canción sin duda llegaba a ser demasiado repetitiva.

Ritsu sopló ante las palabras de su jefe.

—¿Cómo voy a llorar con algo así? Esta película no tiene nada de verosimilitud a pesar de estar basada en hechos reales.— El castaño cruzó los brazos encima de su pecho, recostando su espalda contra el respaldo del sofá.

—Si fueras el mismo inocente y sensible muchacho que conocí en el instituto, sin duda hubieses derramado lágrimas. Si tan sólo no hubieses cambiado tanto…— Mencionó Masamune, seguido de un suspiro.

—¡¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa?!— Replicó el menor, mirando ferozmente a su jefe con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que no te ha gustado?— De nuevo, el editor ignoró los gritos de su amado, algo que ya era natural en él.

—Para empezar, la dinámica de la pareja es demasiado rápida y poco creíble. Quiero decir, ¿se conocen en menos de una semana y ya están dispuestos a dar la vida por el otro? Además, estaba claro que Jack cabía en esa tabla. Rose podría haber sido un poco menos egoísta y dejarle sitio.—

El editor jefe escuchaba las palabras de su subordinado con algo de incredulidad.

—Yo puedo identificarme con ellos. También me enamoré de una persona en menos de una semana.—

La respiración de Ritsu se detuvo al instante, y notó como un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Sintió en su rostro algo de calor, indicando que sus mejillas se encontraban rojizas de nuevo. Desvió la mirada, percibiendo los ojos marrones de Masamune observándolo atentamente, y escuchó como se acercaba hacia él con lentitud.

—Y también me habría sacrificado por esa persona. Habría saltado, nadado en aguas congeladas y mantenido la compostura todo el tiempo. Habría hecho lo imposible para que esa persona estuviese a salvo.—

Onodera cerró los ojos con fuerza, y se apartó de su superior bruscamente, aunque fue detenido por el reposabrazos. Podía sentir la presencia de Masamune, oler su ya conocida esencia, una mezcla entre tabaco y la colonia de cada día que llegaba a enloquecerlo. Aunque jamás admitiría eso. Se aventuró a abrir los ojos, sólo para encontrarse con unos orbes castaños mirándolo fijamente, su rostro incómodamente cerca.

—¿No harías tú lo mismo, Ritsu?—

Aquel susurro grave provocó que los dedos del editor empezaran a temblar a causa de los nervios y una muy escondida excitación. Sintió como la mano de Masamune se posaba en su mejilla, acariciándola gentilmente. Sabía cómo terminaría aquello. Sabía que debía detenerlo. Marchar de aquí, aunque fuera saltando por la ventana. Pero el suave tacto, aquella mano, la simple presencia de su ex amante impedía que sus músculos respondieran a sus deseos. O puede que lo que realmente deseaba no fuera lo que pensaba. Todo aquello que atañía a Masamune era una enorme maraña de confusos sentimientos, de deseos reprimidos y oculta pasión, todos enredados y sin posibilidad de deshacer los hilos.

—N-No digas estupideces, Takano-san… Algo así jamás puede ocurrirnos.— Musitó como respuesta, aún sin ser capaz de enfrentarse a la mirada de su jefe.

El moreno sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir con rapidez. Estaba ya acostumbrado a la carencia de respuestas claras por parte de su amado, y por ese motivo era capaz de interpretar las palabras fácilmente. No era una afirmación. Pero tampoco una negación. Uno de sus brazos se deslizó alrededor de la cintura del menor, apretándolo contra él. El dulce de aroma de Ritsu —un olor parecido a los nostálgicos pétalos de cerezo— provocó que sus músculos se tensaran y que un placentero escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Algo parecido a un estado de embriaguez. Notó como el castaño se movía en el abrazo, intentando apartarlo en vano. Masamune finalmente presionó suavemente sus labios contra los del editor, sus dedos acariciando cada rincón de su piel. Segundos después volvió a besarlo, esta vez con la pasión que lo caracterizaba, explorando una boca que conocía a la perfección, tal y como ya conocía cada aspecto del cuerpo de Ritsu. Un gemido por parte del castaño fue amortiguado con otro beso, mientras las brazos de Masamune rodeaban ahora su espalda, intentando mantenerlo lo más cerca posible de él.

—Ritsu, te amo.— Susurró entre besos, toques y suspiros.

El de ojos verdes notaba de nuevo aquella familiar sensación de dolor en su pecho. Una opresión que dañaba su corazón profundamente, aunque aún no sabía la exacta razón. ¿Decepción consigo mismo por no poder escapar del abrazo de su jefe? ¿Dolor del pasado que ambos vivieron? Pero todo escozor, todo resentimiento que sentía desaparecía con el simple movimiento de los dedos de Masamune a lo largo de su cabello y de su piel. Era en momentos como ése en los que Ritsu consideraba que realmente amaba a su superior, que jamás había dejado de hacerlo. Que su reencuentro había sido cosa del destino, y que su sino era morir a su lado. Y de un momento a otro, el dolor volvía, llegaba a sofocarle, y el editor se veía incapaz de confesar algo que tiempo atrás le había provocado tanto sufrimiento. Las heridas que creían estar cicatrizadas eran fácilmente reabiertas por sus inseguridades y su miedo a padecer el mismo dolor. Y Ritsu no podía evitar pensar que, no importa cuánto tiempo pasase, él siempre seguiría siendo débil y cobarde. Seguiría enamorado de Takano Masamune e incapaz de decírselo cara a cara.

El moreno detuvo sus besos para simplemente abrazar a su subordinado firmemente, pasando su mano por su sedoso cabello.

—Nunca permitiré que nada ni nadie te haga daño.—

Y Ritsu no sabía si Masamune aún seguía pensando en la película, o si era capaz de identificar sus sentimientos, de entender su lenguaje corporal o de leer sus pensamientos. De lo único que estaba seguro era que, en ese preciso instante, necesitaba aferrarse a la única persona que podía evitar que no terminara ahogado. Colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del editor, y notó como una lágrima descendía silenciosamente en su coloreada mejilla.

Y ambos sentían que aquel abrazo formaba la tabla que los mantenía a flote.

* * *

Me encanta Titanic. La opinión de Ritsu fue sacada de una amiga cercana, y como podéis ya deducir, la odia.

Acepto propuestas para otras películas que Nostalgia pueda ver~ ¡Cualquier género sirve!

**Reviews, Favorites y Follows se agradecen de todo corazón. **


End file.
